Wabi・Sabi
by Rumiko No Haru
Summary: Eran tan diferentes, venían de mundos tan distintos y aún así sentía que nunca encontraría a alguien como ella. Alguien tan bello, tan perfecto…tan roto. Sakura se lo dijo, una y otra vez. Era un desastre. Él quería que ella entendiera, los dos lo eran. Y a Sasuke no le importaba serlo, mientras que Sakura estuviera a su lado.


Disclaimer applied.

Wabi-Sabi

 _侘・寂_

By.

Rumiko No Haru.

* * *

 _"_ _Él se enamoro de sus flores y no de su raíces, y cuando el otoño llego no supo qué hacer"_

* * *

.

.

.

-I-

.

.

.

Se acomodó la corbata por décima vez en lo que llevaba en el día. Odiaba usar cosas en el cuello o estar de traje tan temprano, pero el trabajo lo pedía y no podía poner objeciones ante aquellas reuniones.

Aquella era con la diseñadora de la portada de su libro, la mujer en mención quiso que se reunieran en un lugar llamado "Lumba Lumba Café" era un lugar pequeño pero repleto de cosas étnicas, su impresión al entrar fue que era un lugar perfecto para una tomar una merienda, no para una reunión de trabajo. En cuanto entró buscó con la mirada a la chica, la cual según Naruto tenía el cabello rosa, era algo peculiar pero al pensarlo bien se dio cuenta que estaban en Japón en donde se habían creado las modas más extrañas. Sin querer se la imagino cómo una lolita o algo parecido.

No tardo mucho en encontrarla.

Estaba en una de las mesas del rincón, era la única persona que sobresalía del resto con aquella cabellera. Cuando se acerco observo que lo único exótico en ella era el cabello ya que vestía de manera sencilla, estaba hablando por teléfono en un idioma que no era el japonés y estaba dibujando en un pequeño bloc de dibujo. Estaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos que no se había dado cuenta de su presencia. Sasuke movió la silla para llamar su atención, la mujer al darse cuenta de su presencia retiro el auricular de su oreja y lo observo desde abajo.

Se miraron durante algunos segundos y ella le sonrió.

 _Sonrió._

* * *

"Son tan jóvenes"

Fueron las palabras de la madre de Sakura cuando confesaron que se habían casado. Ella tenía veintitrés años y él veinticinco. Apenas comenzaban sus carreras profesionales y a pesar de saber que sería difícil lo hicieron. Sólo llevaban cinco semanas saliendo.

No fue en Las Vegas ni en una gran boda. Fue en el registro civil con dos trabajadores de testigos, fue un simple jueves más...Celebraron en el primer restaurante que encontraron al salir y al día siguiente cumplieron sus actividades laborales. Vivían en departamento de un cuarto, cenando todos los días comida chatarra y bebiendo vino.

No fue premeditado ni planeado. Sólo sucedió, era algo que estaba predestinado a suceder, nadie podía evitarlo y estaban tan preparados para ello que no dudaron al hacerlo.

Sasuke nunca se imagino el paraíso, pero siempre que veía a Sakura se imaginaba que los sentimientos que sentía eran similares al estar en el.

Cabello Rosa. Ojos verdes. Hablaba tres idiomas y dibuja todo el día, a cualquier hora, desde la taza de café que estaba bebiendo hasta sus propias manos. Su hogar estaba repleto de su arte y pequeñas citas de la novela de Sasuke, aquella que había tenido un satisfaciente éxito en Europa y con el que pagaban las deudas de cada mes. A veces cuando recordaba su hogar perdido, aquel en el que sus padres estaban vivos y su hermano estaba feliz, lograba sentir esa misma sensación. Sakura le recordaba todo eso, aquellos sentimientos que daba por perdidos, cuando la veía bailar por toda la sala mientras pensaba que no la estaba viendo, concentrada en su trabajo, la manera en que sus ojos brillaban al reír.

Nunca se lo diría, pero estaban ahí. Junto a los dos.

Cada vez que sus miradas se cruzaban.

.

* * *

.

Le dio una calada a su cigarrillo, el humo viajo de su boca hasta la ventana que daba hacia la ciudad. Japón era una ciudad tan grande que no se podía ver las estrellas, pero los dos estaban en busca de ellas desde la cama.

Sakura tenía posadas sus piernas encimas de las de él mientras que estaba acorrucada en su pecho con las mejillas rojas. Su corazón latía con fuerza y su respiración estaba acompasándose después de la actividad marital. El olor a jazmín que emanaba su cuerpo llego hasta sus fosas nasales, se distrajo un poco a causa de ella y no se dio cuenta que planeaba quitarle el cigarro de los labios.

Sakura se levanto un para mostrarle cómo lo ponía en su boca dándole una calada profunda, al terminar tenía una sonrisa traviesa en su rostro.

— ¿Crees en los milagros?—preguntó ella regresándole el cigarro.

— ¿Por qué he de creer en ellos?

Lo miro escéptica, para después darle un pequeño empujón, colocándose encima de él dejando caer la sabana de su cuerpo, regalándole de esa manera la vista de su torso desnudo. Su cabellera larga se amontonaba en sus hombros y caía sobre sus senos, pequeños montes de punta color coral y cintura angosta. Se veía cómo una diosa de ese ángulo.

—Hombre de poca fe.

Lo besó, y cuando lo hicieron sus labios sabían al canto de los pájaros y su piel se sentía como un rayo de sol. Diferente, tanto que tuvo que tomarla de los hombros para no dejarla ir nunca más.

.

* * *

.

No sabía mucho acerca de su pasado. Sasuke siempre tenía dudas acerca de Sakura, prácticamente él le contó todo acerca de su vida por lógica espero que eso fuera reciproco, pero Sakura nunca se abría. Sólo sabía que sólo hablaba con su madre y que prácticamente toda su infancia la vivió en Hong Kong.

Sasuke quería saber de Sakura porque sabía que algo no iba bien en aquella cabecilla suya, no era algo oscuro si no que había una pieza sobre salía del rompecabezas, no encajaba. Itachi muchas veces le había dicho que las personas cómo él —artistas— personas que veían el lado bello de las cosas eran diferentes. Complicados.

Sasuke estaba seguro de ello, llevaba muchos demonios consigo, depresión, insomnio, ansiedad. Estaba seguro que eso sucedía en Sakura que todo lo que hacía era colorido, que veía todo lo bueno y que nunca estaba triste, no de verdad. Por eso en esos momentos en que la veía perderse observando el cielo o cuando de un momento a otro se descontrolaba y discutían por cosas sin sentido.

Ese día justo en ese momento cuando no entendía el porqué de esa pelea, ella lo dijo.

—Al final del día tú te cansaras de mi— la observo salir de la habitación mientras que él se quedaba en medio del lugar anonadado—. Como todos…

Media hora después volvió e hizo como si no hubiera pasado nada y él no se sentía con el derecho de preguntarle.

.

* * *

Sasuke estudió sistemas computacionales, pensó que ese era su camino ya que de alguna manera era un trabajo el cual tenía asegurado y sobretodo podía ser silencioso o no tener que convivir con personas.

Faltaban dos semestres para terminar cuando finalizo su primera novela, aquella con la cual conoció a Sakura, decidió esperar a graduarse para poder llevarla a una editorial, lo que sucedió después no podía explicarlo. Ese libro fue bastante triste y sombrío básicamente salió de sus pensamiento más oscuros, le parecía repulsivo leerlo porque se veía a sí mismo a cierta edad.

Cuando entregó su corazón a Sakura algo cambió, como si su cerebro hubiera hecho "clic" que las ideas viajaban y arremolinaban en su mente como la sangre en sus venas. Pero eran cosas demasiado brillantes y cuando estaban demasiado atoradas sólo bastaba con abrazarla para que todo siguiera el camino correcto. Era algo extraño y memorable, pero el ir a acorrucarse con ella en la cama, colocar su rostro en el cuello femenino y aspirar su aroma le parecía una de las mejores sensaciones que conocía, su cabello rosa esparcido por la almohada y sus dedos entrelazados. Todo le ayudaba y las palabras llovían hasta formar algo.

La crítica, Itachi y su editora lo decían. Su estilo cambió, para mejor. Nunca lo admitiría enfrente de Sakura, porque sería como poner un peso encima de su esposa una responsabilidad que Sakura no eligió.

La observo desde un sofá de living mientras que Sakura "preparaba la cena" lo que en realidad era poner las rebanadas de pizza en platos y servir pasta italiana, tenía un tatuaje de Henna por todo su brazo y llevaba una camisa de él.

Y lo decidió, nunca nadie sabría que su musa era una mujer comía espagueti con los dedos.

.

* * *

.

Sakura quería tener hijos, muchos. Decía que era algo que necesitaba y Sasuke no podía poner objeciones. Con un matrimonio de cinco años era algo normal que la paternidad entrara en los planes.

Sasuke no quería. No porque no le gustaran los niños o por egoísmo, iba más allá de eso.

Era él viéndose a los ocho años con Itachi viviendo de casa en casa al no poder tener una familia estable. Las personas sufrían, todo el tiempo, pero él no podía resistir eso, no quería traer al mundo a un ser humano con la cruz que él cargaba. Ni siquiera sabía si podía ser un buen padre porque nunca sintió ese afecto, con Sakura era diferente…Lo de ellos era algo que surgió y creció. Pero ese tipo de amor debía de estar ahí desde el comienzo y no podía imaginarse a sí mismo de esa manera, no amando a alguien de la misma manera en que amaba a Sakura.

Sakura dejo de fumar y beber, dejo las pastillas y hablaba de convertir su estudio de dibujo en un cuarto de bebé. Era un sacrilegio querer córtale las alas de algo que provocaba tanta felicidad en su esposa. Era tanto su deber que trato de reprimir su miedo y dejó que los planes de Sakura siguieran.

Un día mientras trabajaba en su estudio, Sakura entró sonriendo y llevaba con ella una taza de café. Tenía las manos pintadas de multicolores y su cabello estaba agarrado por un lápiz. Desde que se le metió la idea de hacer su propia exposición de arte se la pasaba pintando o en el jardín, tratando de hacerlo presentable.

No se dio cuenta de su presencia hasta que estuvo a lado suyo. Sin decir nada sólo la observo colocar la bebida en el escritorio y recargarse en este para verlo trabajar.

— ¿Sucede algo?—preguntó sin quitar la vista de la computadora.

Sakura cruzó los brazos y negó con la cabeza—No…sólo vine traerle a mi marido algo para que se relaje ¿acaso está mal?

—No, pero siempre que quieres algo haces lo mismo.

Sakura rodo los ojos, hizo el además de irse pero Sasuke la tomó del brazo y evito su huida. Se quito los anteojos y la miro a los ojos fijamente.

— ¿Qué es lo que sucede?

La chica parecía nerviosa y eso le preocupo, la observo quitarse un mechón que estorbaba en su frente para después tomar aire.

—Sólo quería decirte que la leche se acabo y…—sus pequeños dedos comenzaron jugar entre sí, sonrió entre dientes y volteó su rostro ocultando lo sonrojado de sus mejillas.

— ¿Y…?

—Estoy embarazada.

.

* * *

.

—Entonces se publicara hasta mayo…

Estaban sumidos sobre lo que sería su próxima publicación la cual se atrasaría un par de meses por cuestiones acerca de la publicidad, los dos estaban en contra de aquello ya que las fechas del tour que tendría que dar para darle promoción eran cercanas al parto de Sakura, apenas tenía dos meses pero algo de lo que estaban hablando. Sakura no podía quedarse sola esos días y sobre todo Sasuke no quería estar lejos.

Tres semanas atrás se había enterado y a pesar de que seguía estando paranoico, estaba en calma y comenzaba a acostumbrarse a la buena nueva. De alguna manera estar con ella lo hacía todo más fácil. Hasta se imaginaba a sí mismo con bebé en brazos o lo resplandeciente que se vería Sakura al hacerlo.

—Tu madre podía venir, sabes que no le molestaría.

Sakura hizo un mohín y dio una gran mordida a su bísquet antes de hablar—Sabes que es muy molesta, ya me mando alrededor de seis libros acerca de la maternidad, tengo miedo de que no me deje ni agarrarla.

—Agarrarlo, todavía no sabes que será.

—Estoy segura de que será niña, es algo que las madres sabemos.

Sasuke negó con la cabeza.

El otoño ya había llegado a Japón y siendo la estación preferida de Sakura decidieron pasear por un parque cercano a su casa, caminaban tomados de las manos. Sakura hablando y Sasuke escuchando, rodeados de los sonidos que provee la tranquilidad.

De esta manera caminaron hasta que sus voces se volvieron susurros y la noche comenzaba a llegar.

.

* * *

.

— ¿Esperara a la dama?—preguntó el mesero al ver a Sakura retirarse de la mesa.

—Sí, en unos minutos volverá— dijo Sasuke, el empleado hizo una reverencia y se retiro dejándolo solo.

Su esposa fue al tocador, muchas de la veces era a causa de las nauseas que le provocan el embarazo, decía que era algo común en los primero meses. Mientras leía el menú pensando que podía gustarle a Sakura fue sorprendido al verla llegar del baño completamente pálida. Inmediatamente sus sentidos se pusieron en alarma.

— Sakura… ¿estás bien?—preguntó tomando con fuerza la mano de ella por encima de la mesa.

Sakura apretó los labios y lo miró con los ojos cristalinos, opacos y asustados, tanto que se Sasuke se imagino lo peor. Observo cómo tomaba con nerviosismo su bolso y su mano temblaba.

—Tenemos que irnos—dijo con la voz quebrada tan bajo como un susurro, se levantó y comenzó a mirar a todos lados.

— ¿Qué sucede?— preguntó poniéndose de pie, para comenzar a seguirla. Ella negaba con la cabeza, mientras decía cosas que él no lograba entender. Molesto ante la situación la tomó de los hombros cuando llegaron a la calle, no le gustaba ser el centro de atención y la actitud de Sakura provocó que todos los comensales los miraran al salir, ella no decía nada, sólo empezó a llorar— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te hicieron algo?

—Tenemos que ir al hospital, ¡Ya! Tenemos que irnos, tenemos que irnos—estaba tartamudeando. Comenzó a revisar su rostro ¿Qué rayos estaba pasando?

—Sakura necesito que me digas qué mierda está pasando.

Como si despertara de un sueño Sakura lo miró con los ojos abiertos de par en par, anonada y lo dijo, de golpe.

—Creo que estoy perdiendo el bebé.

.

* * *

.

Esa noche…

Cada vez que pasaba por su mente, era una tortura. Su vista de nublaba y el corazón se le aceleraba.

Cada vez que recordaba aquella escena se odiaba, era como ver su muerte una y otra vez.

Era Sakura con el rostro empapado en lágrimas y bañada en sangre.

Ese día en la mañana la vio sonreír, hablar de nombres para bebés y después…Se pregunto qué tan despiadado podía ser el destino para querer provocarle tanto daño a Sakura. Que hizo lo que él tanto temía hacer.

Se perdieron las esperanzas y la mujer que era cuando se casaron, se fue, dejando simplemente una sombra.

.

* * *

.

Pasaron alrededor de tres meses para que Sakura intentara volver a tener otro hijo, Sasuke no quiso negarle eso y pensó que tal vez esa vez se lograría, pero no fue así. Sucesivamente fueron tres veces en las cuales Sakura quedo embarazada y perdía al bebé. No quería decirle que dejara de intentarlo porque esperaba que Sakura lo descubriera por sí misma, pero no lo hizo.

Sasuke pensaba muchas veces que él era culpable de todo lo que sucedía, que puedo haber evitado que su esposa sufriera tal depresión y lograr que todo siguiera como antes, pero suponerlo no lo hacía real o posible.

Ya no reía, ni bailaba, ni cantaba.

Era como un robot sin sentimientos, que a veces en las noches buscaba de su cuerpo para terminar llorando entre sus brazos. Sakura dejo de hablar con él, lo ignoraba olímpicamente y si llegaba a dirigirle la palabra eran para cosas banales, ni siquiera lo miraba a los ojos. No había besos, ni caricias y todo aquello que lo había enamorado desapareció, lo peor es que el amor seguía ahí tan puro como el primer día.

Quería acercarse a ella y decírselo, que la amaba y que todo estaría bien, pero cada vez que estaba a punto de hacerlo se volvía un cobarde y daba media vuelta, dejando de fondo los sollozos de Sakura.

A pesar de sus intentos fallidos, las noches seguían siendo las mismas. Más los días no.

Sakura estaba debajo de él esperando que entrara dentro de ella. Tenía los ojos cerrados y sus manos estiraban las sabanas como si la vida se le fuera en ello. Sasuke sabía que Sakura no tomaba nada y que si seguían las cosas como hasta entonces no sería una persona responsable. Utilizo protección y cuando observo las reacciones de Sakura al sentirlo _diferente_ algo murió muy dentro de sí.

—Sasuke…—susurró con los ojos abiertos de sorpresa.

Este no dijo nada y siguió, a pesar de las lágrimas y sobre todo a pesar del sufrimiento provocado. Lo único que se le ocurrió fue abrazarla.

Porque era algo inhumano que Sakura siguiera quedando embarazada a pesar de la situación, necesitaba entender que no era algo bueno y sólo se estaba haciendo daño. Se amaban y podían volver al principio, se tenían mutuamente y eso era lo único que debía importar.

Ese día algo nació y murió, fue un veintiocho de marzo cuando su flor se marchito completamente.

.

.

.

.

* * *

-II-

* * *

.

.

.

.

Sakura había escuchado un sinfín de veces que hay ocasiones en la que tu propia mente bloquea aquellos recuerdos que son dañinos. Nunca lo creyó hasta que cumplió los veintiocho años, un cierto día mientras pintaba un cuadro para la oficina de su esposo una ola de pensamientos inundaron su mente.

Dolorosos, tanto que tuvo que ocultarse de Sasuke para que no la viera de esa manera. Los quiso olvidar, una y otra vez pero los días pasaban y marcaban cada uno de ellos de manera más permanente. Eran pesadillas que la atormentaban empañando su felicidad. No podía decirle a Sasuke porqué cada vez que lo intentaba las palabras quedaban atoradas en su garganta y los sucesos siguientes fueron la muestra que su destino fue marcado definitivamente por el pasado.

Era ella ahogándose con su propio dolor.

Tenía doce años cuando su madre decidió casarse de nuevo en ese entonces las dos vivían en Hong Kong con su abuela, Sakura no conocía mucho de Japón excepto por las vacaciones de navidad que tenía que pasar todos los años con la familia de su padre.

La nueva pareja de su madre las llevaba a comer todos los días a restaurantes distintos, su madre lucía un anillo de compromiso gigante que provocaba envidia entre las mujeres en palabras propias. Mebuki Haruno pensó que duraría toda su vida soltera por el sólo hecho de tener un hija así que cuando ese hombre llego a sus vida y la tomó en cuenta no hubo fuerza humana que los pudiera separar.

Sakura paso a un segundo plano ante las necesidades de su padrastro, todo lo que él quería se hacía y de esa manera volvieron a Japón a vivir con él en Kioto.

Todo era diferente y a pesar de que eran países asiáticos no podía acostumbrarse. Pensó que podría sobre llevarlo y lo hizo…hasta que la obligo a tener relaciones sexuales con él.

— ¿Qué pensaría Mebuki si se enterara que su propia hija es una puta?

.

* * *

.

Tenía quince cuando salió embarazada, después de la escuela él la recogió argumentándole a su madre que quería que Sakura viera una propiedad que compraría. Por más que rogó e imploro a ese hombre con rostro rígido, fue ignorada. De ese día sólo podía recordar entrar a una casa en las afueras de Tokio, ese lugar parecía tan sombrío y sucio que cada vez que pasaba por su mente era el mismo sentimiento de un cuchillo atravesar su cuerpo.

Era un secreto a voces. Nunca se lo dijo a su madre pero sabía que todos en esa casa tenían conocimiento de ello. Así que Sakura la calló y lo único que pudo hacer para poder cobrar venganza fue sonreír cuando enterraron el cuerpo de ese monstruo metros bajo tierra.

.

* * *

.

Nunca supo si fue falta de amor o exceso de este, pero nunca parecía tener suficiente. En la preparatoria se hizo una fama, todos sabían que podían acostarse con Sakura Haruno si le ofrecías una botella de sake y _kompeito_. Era la ramera oficial de la escuela y nunca lo oculto. No necesito de faldas cortas o coquetear, sólo sucedió, en algún momento estaba en una relación y el chico la obligo a acostarse con un amigo, después de eso no tuvo que hacer nada más.

Nadie en casa la tomaba en cuenta, todas las cosas que la hicieran desaparecer unos minutos de la tierra eran bienvenidos. Podía ser en el estacionamiento, un callejón detrás de la escuela o el preferido de muchos la cochera de Kiba Inuzuka en donde un día al tope de acido nunca supo la cantidad de hombres que la tocaron. No conocía otra manera de hacerse notar, ni siquiera el acto le parecía interesante o excitante era el hecho de _existir._

Sakura sabía quién era, que le gustaba o cómo le gustaba vivir. El problema era lo demás.

.

* * *

.

¿Creía en los hombres? no. Ninguno durante sus veinte años de vida le había hecho cambiar de opinión. Desde su padre que sólo le hablaba una vez al mes, hasta la mierda que tenía de padrastro y ni que decir de sus relaciones. Los odiaba y se odiaba por caer todo el tiempo en ello. Eran las grietas en su base, los que la arruinaron desde que nació.

Estaba en la universidad y para dejar las drogas se entretuvo en algo más profundo: el arte.

Sus manos dejaron de tocar cuerpos extraños para centrarse en algo que sólo le respondería de la manera en que deseaba. Comenzó a pintar cualquier cosa que estuviera en su camino, regresando a su infancia y encontró la parte que perdió y su propio paraíso.

A la mierda los hombres, a la mierda la humanidad.

.

* * *

.

Cuando conoció a Sasuke…

Nunca podría describir todo lo que paso en ese momento ni los siguientes meses. Sólo sabía que cuando estaba con él todo parecía fácil. Eran tan limpio y tan perfecto que nunca se avergonzaría en aceptar que babeaba por ese hombre. Silencioso y concentrado, nunca pedía nada pero sentía que tenía que darle todo.

Se enamoro, y no fue como las veces pasadas. Esta vez era real y correcto. Cada paso que daba, palabra dicha o acto hecho no podía considerarse un error y sí lo era, nunca lo admitiría. Perdida en aquellos ojos negros, eran tan diferentes que dolía. Era masoquista con respecto a Sasuke. Aquellas voces que todo el tiempo le hacían dudar era demasiado bajas que no entendía lo que decían, para Sakura era lo mejor porque pelearía hasta la muerte para defender ese sentimiento.

Sólo esperaba que él sintiera lo mismo, que la amara. No importaba que sólo fuera la mitad.

.

* * *

.

Causa y efecto. Karma. Ley del talión.

Cuando la oscuridad volvió a Sakura fue el día siguiente que volvió del hospital. El día en el que perdió a su bebé.

Todos sus miedos se hicieron realidad, fue como un balde de agua fría, le mostraron lo que tanto trato de evitar: Una persona de su calaña nunca podría ser feliz. Alguien tan podrido tan repugnante, con tanto peso en su pasado era tan poco para alguien como Sasuke. No pudo evitar obsesionarse con la idea de tener un hijo, tenía que demostrarle a la fuerza que quería acabar con su felicidad que no podría derrumbarla.

Que ese bastardo no acabo con su capacidad de tener hijos, que eran perdidas naturales, que ese aborto no provocó nada en su cuerpo. Pero cada vez era más difícil sostener esa afirmación. No podía decirle a Sasuke porque temía que se enterara con la basura con la cual se caso, evitaba causarle ese dolor. La historia de Sasuke era mil veces peor y lo único que quiso hacer durante mucho tiempo fue hacerle olvidar aquellos amargos momentos. Se odiaba por no poder hacerlo.

Y sobre todo se adiaba por encerrarse, por ocultar todo lo que sentía y no poder mostrarlo.

Luchó contra eso, después de las perdidas y la distancia en su matrimonio. Pero la depresión embargo su mente y en vez que salir, parecía hundirse más cada día y eso provocó que tomara la decisión más dolorosa y difícil en su vida.

Dejar a Sasuke.

.

.

.

.

* * *

-III-

* * *

.

.

.

.

Sakura estaba durmiendo cuando llegó del trabajo, la encontró recostada en uno de los sillones del living y para no molestar sólo la cubrió con una manta. Su respiración se encontraba bien, no le gustaba ser paranoico pero cada vez que salía a alguna parte temía llegar y encontrarla sin vida. A pesar de su situación actual él nunca podría dejar de preocuparse por ella

Ignoro aquellos sentimientos y se encamino a su habitación en donde se cambiaría su ropa por algo más cómodo.

No se sorprendió cuando encontró todo hecho un desastre, Sakura llevaba semanas cambiando el lugar de los muebles así que no le prestó atención, pero un detalle sobresalía a la vista: documentos. Muchos. Al acercarse notó que no eran en sí eso, sino cosas de Sakura, bocetos y unos cuadernos de piel. Con cuidado se sentó en la cama para comenzar a revisarlos.

Los cuadernos estaban pesados, cuando abrió uno lo primero que centró su atención fue el hecho de que estaba complemente escrito, la caligrafía era de Sakura y sobre todo la fecha, fue escrito quince años atrás. No tardo mucho en llegar a la conclusión de que eran diarios, todos ellos, no quiso leerlos pero fue algo que realizo por inercia, era esa estúpida necesidad de saber más de Sakura. Se sentó en la orilla de la cama y comenzó.

Devoró aquellos pequeños cuadernos hasta que su garganta estuvo seca, cada palabra escrita ahí y cada frase le parecían abominables, a la mitad de la lectura ya se encontraba temblando. Se imagino a Sakura a los doce, a los quince, sí ese hijo de puta no estuviera muerto él lo hubiera matado y su madre que nunca hizo nada por ella. Lo comprendió todo, ese miedo irracional de quedarse sola en la casa de Mebuki cuando iban de visita, esas marcas que tenía en la espalda baja, su decisión de terminar su matrimonio. Aún no podía asimilarlo porque Sakura seguía ahí, pero logró escuchar como hablaba con un abogado días antes.

Por mucho que quisiese tenía un contrato y su gira promocional estaba en su pleno apogeo, tenía que dar buena cara a desconocidos cuando prácticamente su vida se estaba desvaneciendo.

Llego en un momento en que no pudo leer más, que todo era demasiado abrumador, así que lo dejo caer al suelo. Se tapo el rostro con las manos, mientras que en su mente pasaban miles de cosas.

—No debiste leerlos.

Sakura estaba parada en el marco, ataviada en un vestido blanco largo y el cabello reciente cortado hasta los hombros con el rostro cansado. Parecía un ángel. Un ángel el cual le dio los mejores años de su vida. Sasuke no podía decir palabra alguna así que solamente se quedo callado. Ella se acerco hasta él y con cuidado acarició su cabello negro mientras que este solamente la admiraba, los ojos de Sakura estaban empañados. Sin cuidado la pego más a él y abrazo su cintura y sintió las lágrimas, sus lágrimas caer, era el dolor de Sakura. Su dolor. El hecho de que los dos estaban tan perdidos y hundidos.

—Perdóname— comenzó Sakura—.Perdóname, perdóname Sasuke.

Sasuke quiso preguntar el porqué de sus palabras, pero esta no tardo en decirlo.

—Siempre quise hacer que olvidaras lo malo que te ha sucedido, que una vida conmigo significara una vida llena de felicidad y míranos ahora. Soy un castillo de naipes Sasuke, cualquier soplo de aire me puede derrumbar y tú no necesitas a alguien así, perdón por hacer perder tiempo conmigo, por haberte mentido y sobre todo por no ser suficiente para ti, por fingir ser arte cuando sólo soy un objeto más. No soy capaz de darte lo que debería ser natural en mí—los brazos de Sasuke no la soltaban, podía sentir el subir y bajar de su respiración, sus delgados brazos lo abrazaban con fuerza y él sólo podía responderle de la misma manera.

« Tú tan reservado e inteligente, que nunca hablas pero cuando lo haces me deslumbrabas con toda esa sabiduría que tienes—sólo sintió la sensación de la caricia que ella le estaba dando con su pequeña mano, acariciando su rostro con cuidado—Con todo ese poder que tienes sobre mí. Has pasado por tantas cosas y eres tan fuerte y mírame a mí…»

Y Sasuke lo hizo, y de qué manera, tomó todo lo que pudo de esa vista y lo guardo, lo llamaría "el día en que conocí al amor de mi vida". Era tan jodidamente deslumbrante, porque esa pequeña mujer entre sus brazos se decía a si misma que no era lo suficiente para él mientras que Sasuke deseaba tener manos más grandes para poder sostener todo lo que era Sakura, para poder sujetar todas las maravillas que provenían de ese ser.

—No vuelvas a decir algo así ¿entiendes?—dijo Sasuke y la miró a los ojos—No vuelvas a decir que vas a irte, no vuelvas a decir que eres poca cosa, ni que eres débil y sobre todo no vuelvas a decir que soy demasiado para ti. Cuando tú, mujer…

« _Eres lo mejor que me puedo haber pasado en la vida_ »

.

.

.

.

La amaría con hijo o sin hijos, con llanto o con sonrisas. La amaría por siempre y eso no era algo que se podía poner a prueba. Sakura fue la primera y sería la última.

Beso su frente y se lo dijo, en un susurro tan bajo que pensó que ella no lo escucharía.

—Y yo a ti Sasuke, y yo a ti.

.

.

* * *

 _Te elijo._

 _Y te elegiré una y otra y otra vez._

 _Sin pausas, sin duda. En un latido._

 _Voy a seguir eligiéndote._


End file.
